


Mother's Day

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: All her children have grown up and left her to create lives of their own, but of course, they won't forget her. This year for mother's day, they'll make sure that Martha has the best day of her life.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Yu-Gi-Oh! It's Time to G-G-G-Gift! [Mini-Exchange]





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RakuenOkami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RakuenOkami/gifts).



> Hey there! I really hope you like this little fic I wrote. I'm sorry that it is so short. I hope you're happy with your gift. Your prompts were really interesting but this one is the one that inspired me the most. Martha is such a sweet person, she deserves a nice day.

When Martha wakes in the morning, the sun hasn’t even risen above the horizon yet. No matter how many years pass, she can’t leave behind old habits. Although all her children have grown, Martha’s internal clock stills wakes her before the crack of dawn so she can get started on breakfast.

Her bones crack as she sits up in bed. She sighs, stretching out her back before she makes her way to the small bathroom in the hallway. She has a quick shower before she proceeds to fix her hair and dress for the day. She dresses simply. She has no plans today except to tend to her garden and then maybe a trip to the market later.

In her drowsy stupor, she hadn’t even noticed the flowers that fill the hallway until she stepped out of the bathroom. Roses line the narrow room, taking up almost every square inch of space. Martha has to look no further to know who has sent these. Jack has always been an extravagant sort of man. She expects no less from him. He isn’t the type to send one mere bouquet of roses for her. No, he would have to send her every bouquet in the city.

She finds his hand written note among one bouquet that is sat on top of the dining table. 

“Happy Mother’s Day, Martha.” He had written in his neat cursive.

She smiles as she remembers teaching him how to write. Back then, his handwriting was chicken scratch at best. He had not learned how to write like this from her. She feels a sense of pride over him. Every mother wants their children to become more than they themselves are. Jack’s improved handwriting is a sign that Martha has given him all she could and that he’s gone off to learn from others where she had lacked.

She’s come to see that in all her children now. She had never been the best at educating them. She had barely gone to school herself so she could only teach them the little she already knew. All she could really give them was love and a warm home to sleep in. Seeing how successful each of them have become is something that truly makes her proud.

She saves what roses she can and places them in vases filled with water. The others won’t survive for long but she appreciates the fragrance they’ll leave behind even after they’ve withered away. Maybe she’ll press some of them and hang them on the walls as decorations later.

Martha heads out to her garden once she’s dealt with the flowers. The sound of metal hitting metal, a quick ‘clink clink’ catches her ears quickly.

“Isn’t it too early to be working on that, Crow?” Martha asks, a twinkle in her eye as she finds her son already up and working on repairing her fence. 

He had spent the night at home with her. He barely fit into his old bed, he’s grown so much since he was a child. Even so, that didn’t stop him from snoring as soon as his head hit the pillow.

“I want to finish it today.” Crow smiles.

Crow rarely gets to visit anymore but when he does, he makes small repairs around the house for her wherever she’s unable to. It used to be so easy to do these things herself but after years of chasing the tiny pitter patter of feet around her house, she’s grown too weary to do any of the heavier work at home. She’s always grateful when Crow or one of her other children come by to help.

“It’s really quiet without any of the kids around anymore.” Crow mentions as he hammers away at the metal fence, sticking it back into place where it had torn out of the ground after a bad storm.

“You and your brothers did a lot to change how things work around here.” Martha smiles. “Since New Domino and Satellite reunited, orphans are adopted so quickly that there’s none left for me to mother. I miss having children around but I’ve grown old, it’s good for them to have someone young and spry to play with them.”

“You look like you haven’t even aged a day.” Crow smiles.

Martha laughs and fluffs his hair. “Your brother sent me roses. When you see him again, tell him that I said ‘thank you’.”

“Hmph.” Crow frowns playfully. “He’s too much of a coward to meet me again. He  _ knows  _ he’s gonna lose to me next time we duel.”

“And what about Yusei? He’s always been so quiet but lately I’ve barely heard from him.” Martha frowns now too.

“You know him. He’s always out there trying to make a difference in the world.” Crow answers with a shrug.

Martha sighs. “I suppose so. That boy… He always loses track of time.”

Crow chuckles. “That’s Yusei for you.”

When Crow has finished with the fence and Martha has finished in her garden, they make a quick breakfast of eggs and toast. Once their stomachs are full, they head off to the market. Martha’s goal is to pick up a few more eggs and other basic essentials like flour and some scouring soap.

However, Crow has some other plans. He insists on buying Martha a new pair of shoes, two dresses and a sun hat for when she gardens. Then he even insists on getting her a new pair of gardening gloves so that she can toss out her current ones. She argues that they just need a few patches but Crow won’t take no for an answer. 

After all, he doesn’t get to spoil his mother as often as he wishes to. Now that he’s finally making good money, he wants to make sure that she’s well taken care of. It’s the least he can do to repay her.

Martha gives into him eventually. She can’t help but smile as she hugs his gifts close to her chest on the way home. It’s nice to be the one that gets taken care of for once. 

When they return to Martha’s cottage, Crow has to leave. He needs to make it to his next match which means he needs to board the next plane out of the city if he wants to make it on time. He gives Martha a quick kiss on the cheek before he’s off.

The house feels a lot gloomier once he’s gone but Martha doesn’t let that stop her. She gets back into her usual routine and cleans the kitchen with her new soap. When she’s satisfied, she reheats some leftovers from last night and has her meal alone at the dining table. 

She frowns as she looks around at it. All her children are grown up now, some even have children of their own now. All that is left is herself.

She goes to sit down in the living room after she’s done the dishes. She sits in her rocking chair and rocks herself as she mends an old cushion cover. She’s just about finished patching up a hole in the corner when she hears a knock at the door.

She stands, her joints creaking like the old wooden chair she was sitting in. She’s not expecting any other company today so this new visitor is unexpected. She assumes it must be another delivery or maybe a neighbor dropping by to borrow something.

“I’m sorry I’m late, Martha.” Yusei’s clear, familiar voice echoes from the barely lit front porch.

“Ohh…” Martha’s face lights up just at the sight of him. It’s been so long since he visited. “Yusei!”

He chuckles and leans in to kiss her cheek. “I hope I’m not too late to wish you a happy Mother’s Day.”

Martha laughs and squeezes his cheeks together. “You’ve been such a busy man. You don’t even have the time to come visit this old woman anymore.”

“I’m sorry, Martha.” Yusei apologizes again. “I let time get away from me again.”

“I just hope you’re not squandering your time with nonsense.” Martha teases.

“No, I’ve been putting my time into useful things.” Yusei promises. 

“You’re still out there trying to make the world a better place, hmm?”

Yusei smiles sheepishly and nods. 

Martha pats his head. “Such a good boy.”

Yusei helps Martha back into her chair so she can finish her sewing while they talk. Yusei has to shuffle away another bouquet of roses to make room for himself on her couch. Martha doesn’t need to tell him for him to know that they’re from Jack. Yusei chuckles to himself, Jack hasn’t changed a bit.

“Have you met anyone, Yusei? Anyone special?” Martha teases, although she is honestly worried that Yusei is lonely. He’s always so busy, she doesn’t want him to be on his own so often.

“Well…” Yusei scratches the back of his head. Things always get awkward when someone asks him about his love life. “I wouldn’t really say so.”

Martha sighs but gives him another motherly smile. “I want to live long enough to see you get married, Yusei. Don’t you disappoint me now.”

Yusei chuckles. “I’ll make sure you have a front row seat.”

They talk some more while Martha tries to finish her sewing. She finds it hard to stay up so late now that she’s older. She yawns here and there but she tries to push through. At some point, she finally loses that fight and dozes off.

Vaguely, she realizes that Yusei is carrying her off to bed. She can’t help but smile in her sleep. She remembers all the times she carried him to bed when he was a little one. Now it’s his turn to take care of her.

He tucks her into bed carefully and gives her another kiss on the cheek. He writes her a quick note and makes his leave. He can’t stay for long, he’s needed back at work the next morning. He tucks the note away into an envelope and then he adds some money into it too. Martha would never accept it from him unless he left it here without her seeing it until it is too late to stop him.

When Martha wakes the next morning, she’s sad to find the house empty again. However, she knows it’s only temporary. Her children will visit her again someday soon. 


End file.
